


The Things You Do To Me

by Miss_Dyana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Arguing, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: Kagome is not happy that Inuyasha let her down for their plans the night before. And she knows just how to make him pay...





	The Things You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt requested on my Tumblr "You have no idea what you do to me"

Inuyasha was sure that bitch had done it on purpose. Because he had cancelled their date the previous night last minute, she was making him pay today. On some level, he could understand why Kagome was pissed. If she’d done the same thing to him,  _ and _ to work with, say, Koga, he would probably have lost it. So he really shouldn’t be surprised when appearances seemed to say he had ditched her for Kikyo.

But it wasn’t like he had  _ wanted _ to do it. Sure, Kagome was the newspaper’s rising star, but him and Kikyo were still the most established journalists there. He had all sorts of contacts with thugs; she knew everyone in the force, and they had been a team for years — and, well,  _ more  _ than that for a few months, until this messed up story about Naraku had hit them like a ton of bricks. Since then, they did their best to steer clear of each other.

Kagome  _ knew _ that. She  _ knew _ he wouldn’t stay around Kikyo on purpose, and she  _ knew _ he’d been looking for this night just as much as she had. She  _ knew _ he missed her like crazy and she  _ knew _ that it killed him that they both worked so much because of how little time they got to spend together outside of work, where they had decided not to make their relationship known.

Right?

Still, right now, when she walked past Miroku’s desk, her high heels and short, but still very professional, skirt giving him a great view on her legs, Inuyasha thought, once more, that she had done it on purpose. As she leaned over Sango’s shoulder, letting the skirt go just a little higher, not quite enough to actually see anything, but certainly enough for Miroku to tilt his head, just in case, he had to repress the growl that was forming in his throat.

Considering where they worked — with the worst gossips of the journalistic world — and their status — him as a renowned journalist, her as a new asset to the newspaper —, they definitely didn’t want their relationship known, at least for now. But  _ fuck _ , was she making it hard on him…

She didn’t stop by him when she walked back, and that was when he knew she was truly mad. She liked his work, which she called “unconventional but interesting”, and she valued his opinion on her papers, particularly since, as a trained ex-priestess, she did a lot of work around demons.

Inuyasha didn’t miss the glance Miroku and Sango exchanged when she walked past him without even deigning to glance at him. Yeah, they were trying to keep their relationship on the down low, but it was easier said than done, considering they worked with the best journalists in the whole fucking country. Still, going after her now would have made it all way too obvious, though part of him, probably his instincts, did want to follow her around like a lost puppy until she forgave him.

He cleared his throat discreetly, focusing back on his computer. Trying not to think about that tight skirt that he would be able to oh so easily lift back on her hips, or that white shirt that he could rip open like nothing, or how those long legs would look around his waist, or what those bright red lips could—

He closed his laptop with what was practically a snarl and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone but Miroku missed Kagome’s brief, but satisfied, smile.

* * *

Inuyasha managed to grab her alone in a hallway when she was walked to get her coffee at 11 a.m., as she always did.

In this case, he walked in front of her, blocking her path until she looked up at him. She finally did so, shifting her weight on one foot and crossing her arms in front of her, tapping her finger against her arm in an annoyed gesture.

“We need to talk,” he growled, fighting off the urge to whine.

“Oh, do we now?” she almost hissed, and his ears immediately pinned themselves against his skull. Shit. She  _ was _ angry. The whole silence game was one thing, but now he could feel his stomach drop, and he somehow hated the feeling even more. The way she was dressed certainly didn’t help.  _ Focusing _ was pretty fucking hard right now. He wanted to touch her,  _ now _ .

“Kagome—”

“Because _talking_ didn’t seem to be on your mind last night,” she kept going, eyes narrowing at him. “No, last night a quick text to cancel plans we’d had for _three_ _weeks_ was all you needed, hm?”

“You know that’s not—”

“It’s the  _ third _ time, Inuyasha!” she protested, her voice coming out a little more than she intended to and making him wince.

He closed his eyes, briefly. It was true, of course, but— But for fuck’s sake, she  _ knew _ —

“You know I—”

Footsteps. There were definitely footsteps approaching. Fucking hell, he wasn’t finished! There were so many things he wanted to say right now. So many things that were going on in his head, so many things he wanted,  _ needed _ her to know. He needed to think fast. He needed to—

“Kagome?” Hojo’s cheery voice called as he was approaching. “I thought I’d join you for— Kagome?”

But the room was already empty when he stepped in.

* * *

A muffled protest came from under Inuyasha’s hand, and when he didn’t move it, Kagome had to very seriously fight that sudden urge to bite him. It probably wouldn’t have hurt him, not with his thick skin, and it certainly wouldn’t have made any lasting damage, but maybe it would have made her feel  _ better _ .

“What were you  _ thinking _ ?” she hissed when he finally removed it, careful to keep her voice low because she did  _ not _ want to have to explain to Hojo what her and Inuyasha were doing inside a broom cupboard.

But already, his mouth was on hers, warm and somewhat desperate, and she just didn’t find it in herself to resist him, because God, she had wanted this. From his warmth to the pressure of his body against hers when he shifted himself between her legs, clearly hungry for  _ more _ , for  _ her _ . When he ran his hand on her thighs and started pushing up her skirt though, she swatted them away and pulled back as much as she could in the confined space, ignoring the nice shiver it sent down her spine.

“I thought you wanted to  _ talk _ ,” she reminded him, ignoring his frustrated growl.

He leaned over her, letting his elbow rest on the door, over her head. This was a show of dominance if she knew one, but she was not impressed.

“Shit, Kagome, you  _ know _ I didn’t want that, right? You know I’d have much rather stayed with you. Fuck, you have  _ no idea _ what you do to me.”

Well, he was wrong there. No only did she know, but right now it would have been pretty complicated for her to ignore it, considering how hard he was against her. Mercilessly, she arched herself into him, enjoying his discreet groan at the contact.

“Maybe you could show me, then,” she offered, her voice sounding sweet and innocent — as if.

He rose an eyebrow. She’d changed pretty fucking fast, huh? In other circumstances, maybe he’d have argued with that, hell, maybe he’d have given her a taste of her own medicine and left her behind just like that. Now though, he was feeling incredibly pent up, and she was driving him crazy, so he didn’t hesitate.

He dove for her neck, sucking the skin and biting it softly, while Kagome pressed him closer, her hand coming down between them to touch him through his jeans. Before she could do much of anything though, he continued lowering himself until he was kneeling between her legs, hands on both of her thighs. He saw the glimmer of excitation in her eyes when she understood what he was doing, and she let him slide her panties down her legs while she pulled up her skirt.

Then, with that stupid grin he always had when he knew just how much she was in his power, he moved forward, and  _ holy shit _ , she had almost forgotten how good he was with his tongue. His claws dug into her skin, though not hard enough to break the skin, but probably enough to leave her mark, but she couldn’t think about that. She couldn’t think about the way her legs were trembling with pleasure and how he was the only thing holding her together right now, she barely even thought about putting her hand against her mouth to stop the sounds from escaping when he found her clit and started teasing it lightly and  _ oh _ , the marvels his fangs could do when he was j _ ust there _ …

“Inuyasha,” she breathed out when he gave her a few seconds of respite, “I need you.”

He didn’t listen immediately, enjoying the way a small moan escaped her despite her best efforts when he leaned in again, this time to kiss the top of her inner thigh, knowing just how sensitive her skin was there.

“Inuyasha,” she called out again, pulling on his shoulder, and this time, he followed, because he was fucking going to lose it if he waited any longer.

The second he was standing in front of her, she unbuttoned his pants and pushed his boxers down, wrapping her hand around his throbbing erection. He hissed out her name at the contact — shit, if she did that, or just  _ anything _ right now, he was going to come right here and now in her hand. She seemed to realize that though, and she let go of him, interrupting herself to reach for a condom which he kept in his jeans pocket and then deftly take it out of its wrapper.

She unrolled it on him, though her hands were practically trembling with impatience, and then got herself back up. She leaned against the door, offering him a nice view of her while she opened the first buttons of her shirt.

“Is  _ that _ what I do to you?” she teased, running her fingers on her own skin while his eyes darkened with lust at the show she was giving him.

His hands grabbed her hips, and she bit back a laugh when he pulled her against him, grabbing her ass to lift her easily. Immediately, she wrapped her legs around him, losing her shoes in the process. They both froze at the sound it made, something that could definitely be considered an accomplishment considering the state they were in, but no one outside seemed to notice, allowing them to resume to their activities.

Kagome bit her lip harshly when he pushed himself inside her, but even then she couldn’t silence the groan of pleasure coming out of her throat.

“I’ve been thinking about that ever since I saw you in that skirt,” Inuyasha growled, his voice hoarse and his breathing quick.

“Why d’you think I put it on?” she replied, and then one of her hands went to his ears while her lips found his neck, and this was when, finally, Inuyasha lost it. His ears, particularly in times of intimate relationships, were one of the most sensitive parts of his body, something Kagome had noticed — and exploited — since very early in their relationship.

He could barely think as he thrusted into her, his own skin muffling her reactions while his low groans disappeared in her neck.

“Oh  _ God _ ,” she panted, hooking her heel in his back, trying to find  _ any _ sort of leverage to meet his thrusts, “oh,  _ please _ .”

“That convincin’ enough for ya?” he mumbled, slowing his pace just a little to make the torture last.

She tweaked his ear between her fingers, and his knees buckled under him, almost sending them both on the floor. “Hurry,” she whispered, “and if you’re  _ good _ , I’ll make it up to you later at my place.”

What sort of men was he to resist  _ that _ ? He picked up the pace yet again and this time she let herself go completely, abandoning herself to him, both of her hands resting on his shoulders to hold herself steady while she shifted to get as much pleasure from the friction as she could, back arched, head thrown back.

She came with a final moan that she only barely managed to hide, and it was her final clenching around him as she rode the orgasm that sent him over the edge.

For a few moments, they didn’t say anything, both listening for what was going on around them, finally realizing where they were and what they’d just done. He let go of her, pulling out slowly, and she quickly rearranged herself, slipping her feet back into her shoes.

“You smell anyone out there?”

That was a pretty hard question, considering what had just happened here, which was almost all he could smell, but he ended up shaking his head. He was almost positive that there was no one in the room, and that’s what they’d have to go with.

“Okay, I’ll get out, and then you come out in… Let’s say, ten minutes, okay?”

“Actually, I need to go, I’m meeting with a guy for the story I was working on last night. I’ll be back to the office in a few hours.”

“Alright,” she nodded. “Just take care of yourself, okay?” Then, she grinned suggestively. “That way I can  _ take care of you _ later tonight, if that works for you.”

He swallowed with some difficulty. Fuck yeah. This time, he’d  _ make it _ work.

“Sure.”

One move, and then she was gone, leaving behind her the intoxicating smell of the relationship they’d just had.

He didn’t think she had any idea of what she  _ actually _ did to him. With her, there was so much more than just the sexual level, so much more that he saw in her. Hope. Acceptance. A future, if she would let him. One day, he hoped he could make her understand all of that. In the meantime, well, this was as good a way of showing her as anything, and honestly, if this was her getting jealous of Kikyo, he thought he could live with that.

* * *

“’m back,” Inuyasha growled when he stepped back into the office after a long and tedious afternoon of looking after leads that mostly went nowhere.

It was pretty late, and most people had already left the office. He felt a weird pang in his chest when he noticed Kagome’s absence. Was he really missing her that easily now? As for Miroku, Sango and Kikyo, they barely acknowledged him.

That was, until, when he had taken off his coat and already started working on his computer again, Miroku let out an impressed whistle.

“Well I didn’t know you had that in you, Inuyasha,” he commented.

“Have what?” he scowled, not even bothering to look up at him.

“Oh that’s really classy, Inuyasha,” Kikyo joined coldly, and he could swear he heard a hint of… What was that? Bitterness? Resentment?

_ That _ made him react. What on  _ earth _ were they talking about?

Fortunately for him, Sango had already walked over to him, and she handed him a small, round mirror, which he took, more than confused.

At first, he didn’t notice anything, but after tilting it, he let out an exclamation of disbelief. There, on his neck, there was a fucking obvious hickey, that his jacket’s collar had probably hidden up until then.

“So who are they, Inuyasha?” Miroku asked, clearly obvious.

Inuyasha ignored him. She had to have done then when— Well,  _ shit _ . And here he thought dog demons were bad when it came to marking their territory.

On the one hand, he felt strangely proud. His instincts were claiming to him that this meant he was  _ hers _ , and he kinda liked the feeling. It did make him want to reciprocate though. He doubted she’d ever let him in such an obvious place, but then he could always  _ try _ .

On the other hand, he sure hoped she’d planned something  _ grand _ to make it up for him tonight. But something was telling him that he wouldn’t be disappointed…

 


End file.
